


Crazy

by partly



Category: Burn Notice, Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison wondered if crazy had a preferred body type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

While Hardison waited for Parker, he watched a couple in the parking lot: he, tall and lean; her, petite and lithe; their kiss as hot as the Miami air. They broke apart, then, with a speed Eliot would've envied, she hit him with a solid right before pulling him into another kiss.

A shout over the com-unit jerked Hardison's attention up, just in time to see Parker plummeting down the side of the building. Her harness jerked her to a stop inches above the pavement, and she grinned madly at Hardison.

He wondered if crazy had a preferred body type.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [LJ Comm Cossoverland](http://community.livejournal.com/xoverland).


End file.
